ecwf4lifefandomcom-20200214-history
ECWF World War 4
Extreme Championship Wrestling Federation (owned by Rock N' Roll God) has a Pay-Per-View (PPV) called World War 4. It is a direct spin off of World Championship Wrestling (WCW)'s World War 3 PPV. Only thing few things seperate it. #ECWF doesn't have a side-by-side ring. #ECWF mega event is more like the royal rumble than WCW's World War Origins ECWF got the mega event from a fallen federation called JWO. They offer 60 interfed battle royal. ECWF bought the rights to it and cut the entry in half. Which came to find out was exactly what JWO did before. So when they bought it out from another fed it was at 120 entries. Anyways ECWF been running the event strong and interfed since 2003. 2003 Rock N' Roll God was getting his ECWF fed up and running with new comer Reck-Angle dominating the remaining 2002 year. So Rock N' Roll God got on the phone with JWF (Just Wrestling Federation) Owner Papa Joe. He said that he needed guys from JWF to come in. Papa Joe loved the idea and that is how it started. 2004 Setup for the event was simple ECWF was to yet again ask handful of people. But that year wasn't as great. ECWF could only get 16 men to be apart of the Rumble. So then ECWF held the event anyways. 2005 ECWF just came back from a brief hiatus. Setup for the PPV: ECWF had at least 15 guys and then out of the 15 more guys showed up to the event. A redneck queer hater was making promos that shocked the world, a hillbilly was on top of his mountain telling the world that he was the next winner, and then ECWF Star Kid Extreme was showing the world what he can do. 2006 Setup for PPV: ECWF put in a full year and had plenty of stars.War Machine started making a impact and name for himself as the best and powerful star. Stanton was Crown a first ever International Champion and would later take the Global Heavyweight Championship from Jason Styles. So Staton was on top of his game. The two never had a match and ECWF hyped the idea of these two finally meeting in the rumble. This outcome was similar to the 94' Bret & Lex Royal Rumble. They officals could not decide who clearly went out first and Rock N' Roll God made the decision that both men would win and then challenge for the title. 2007 Setup for the PPV: ECWF had put in another great year. So when it came to World War 4 no surprise that they had enough of their own men and still had 10 guys from the other federations to join in. Insanity Championship Wretling (ICW) owned by Chris Chambers would give 7 of their own men to be in it. 2008 Setup for PPV: ECWF bought out a failing VWF (Velocity Wrestling Federation), owned by Brandon Rivera. Made it a third brand compared to it's two other brands of No Limit & Destruction. So ECWF didn't really need to ask other federations to join in. It did anyways and the Wartime Rumble was going to be a good one. 2009 Setup for PPV: ECWF had since dropped it's VWF brand and now using Rush Downing's Florida Championship Wrestling (FCW) brand and switched out No Limit & Destruction for Download & Revolution. Which Revolution is a show that they used to this very day. So with having tons of stars and still asking ECWF threw it annual World War 4 PPV. 2010 Setup for PPV: ECWF dropped FCW in late 2009. It keep on going with a single show. ECWF threw a all female PPV and it was a huge success. So then it decided to throw it's usual World War 4 ppv. 2011 Setup for the PPV: ECWF had a great year. The build up for the PPV was Chris Page coming in late November and being a dominate monster. It also started its NXT program of producing the next talent in ECWF. Also a 2nd show called Destruction was setup to Revolution. ECWF also purchased AHW and was merging the companies. 2012 Setup for PPV: ECWF was on a roll with it's now 9th annual World War 4 PPV and Wartime Rumble. So it offered a 15 Diva Wartime Rumble with the winner getting a chance for the Divas Championship at StarCade. ECWF stopped making NXT programs after 5th season. Insane Championship Wrestling (ICW) gave 5 men and 5 divas to each event. Destiny Hunter-Michaels wished to be a challenger for the World Heavyweight Championship and so did Mr. B so that was the main event. 2019 ECWF is hosting the event in Dublin, Ireland at the Coke Park Stadium on January 27, 2019 at 8pm their time. The setup is that ECWF is hosting it's 14th annual event with 30 men rumble and now it's 2nd with 20 women rumble. Twitter has made a feud between non-ECWF Star Snakebite & new ECWF Star Joseph Hunter is set to do battle. In the men's rumble if #29 entry The Resurrected One wins it. He'll be the very first man to do it twice, do it back-to-back events, and enter from the same entry to win it. So it will be a history maker fotcher him and us.